I'm in Charge
by purrpleluver19
Summary: Look inside to find out just who is in CHARGE this goes out to Phfina it was supposed to be here years ago ;) enjoy


Disclaimer: Idon't own Twilight nor any of the charaters used

RosexBella

This story goes out to Phina who i know thought i would never post this story p.s I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME. This isn't a beta'd story so i'm sorry for any mistakes and spelling errors it wasn't meant for others eyes but my own but like i said Phina is to thank for this

"Bella lay flat" Rosalie said from between Bella's naked thighs. "Babe I need you… touch me please," Rose begged trying to rub her thighs together to get the much needed pressure. Rose softly pressed her fingertips to Bella's calves and slowly trailed her hands towards her hot pussy. "Please… Oh God Please" Bella screamed to Rosalie, while trying to shift closer to her hands. Rosalie stopped what she was doing "lay still or else I'll leave you here to finish yourself," she threatened. Bella groaned but quickly stopped moving "Sorry Rose… but I need you so BAD!" "Don't be sorry beautiful, but I'm in control of your delicious body tonight, understand?" Rosalie said while stroking the upper thigh area near her wet cunt lips then removing her fingers to taste the wet nectar there. "Yesssssss… ugh more please Rose please" Bella begged while her body, which was covered in tingles, unconsciously shivered from the hands lying near her soaked pussy. Rosalie then stroked her fingers down Bella's drenched slit and put them in her mouth. "Yummmmmm your delicious babe," "Ugh ROOOSSEEE" she moaned, Rose then leaned forward and gave Bella's pussy a slow flick of her tongue, purposely missing her clit. "God baby suck my clit please… I need you so much," Rosalie took that as her queue to feast on Bella's pussy like it was her last meal. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…don't stop… p-l-e-a-s-e d-dd-on't-t-t stop," she screamed out as her body convulsed with pleasure as she cummed. Rosalie swallowed every drop, then crawled up and whispered "I wouldn't dream of it," before kissing the dazed Isabella's soft lips.

Emmett was downstairs playing halo 4 which wasn't even out yet, but he had it anyway, don't ask how he got it. Bella and Rosalie walked downstairs hand in hand over to the couch. Rose pulled Bella onto her lap and lightly kissed and nibbled on her neck. While Emmett played the game he stated "It looks like you're not done being in control huh Rosie," laughing his big head off. Rosalie and Bella growled, but Bella tried to jump off Rosalie's lap to attack him. Rosalie simply placed her lips on Bella's lifted her off her lap grabbed a controller for the 360 and continued to defeat him for 20 games straight. Emmett screamed "that's not fair you cheated" pouting like a child, "no you just suck Em, I'm better than you…" Rose boasted before Bella cut her off by stating "in every way possible." "Gosh Bella don't bruise the kids' ego," pulling Bella onto her hardening member, "yeah right you wish" Emmett boldly stated, while puffing out his chest "right Kate?" Kate looked up from her magazine and glanced at Em and how Bella was rocking on Rosalie's lap and how tight Rose was holding her hips "hm…I don't know babe, with the way Bella screamed last night," "babe we break houses when you start to scream" Emmett stated petulantly. "Yeah, babe we do, but we don't exactly know what they do" Kate states in a end of discussion kind of way, but knowing Emmett he either didn't notice or didn't care because he then turned to Rose and Bella and asked "do you guys ever break things when you're in action?" Bella turned toward Rosalie and softly bit her neck while completely ignoring him and his questions leaving it up to Rose to answer. "Aww babe why do I have to answer the scatterbrain," Rosalie whispered in her ear, but still loud enough for Emmett and Kate to hear. Kate laughed while Em pouted "Hey I'm no scatterbrain or whatever," he said as he leaned back in between Kate's legs on the floor. Bella answered "I never said you had to answer," while licking the outer shell of Rosalie's ear and removing herself off her lap heading to their room and looking back at her and winking. "Dammit Bella…" Rosalie sighed as she adjusted herself "can't we hang out just a little while longer," making her already pouty bottom lip stick out more and quiver. Bella stared at Rosalie's lip and licked her own and shudders, "fine, but I'm sitting over here and reading my books" she stated looking straight into Rosalie's eyes and seeing her girlfriend's silent question she looked away. "Hey, guys what's up" Angela said as her and Edward came and sat down next to Bella "nothing just sitting here talking where is my favorite niece this morning" Rosalie asked already sensing Reneesme behind her. She felt a small body jump onto her lap and lips kiss her cheek "I'm your only niece Aunty Rosie" Reneesme giggled and snuggled under Rosalie's chin "really…you are I thought I had another one, are you sure I don't have any more nieces" Rose asked while squeezing Reneesme closer to her chest. "I'm 100 percent sure" Reneesme giggled then hopped off her lap and went over to Bella "hello Auntie Bella" kissing her cheek "I thought you forgot all about me…I was just about to cry" Bella said while tickling a giggling Reneesme. "Hey what about me I'm your favorite uncle," Emmett pouted everyone laughed while Reneesme ran over to him and gave him and Kate a kiss and a hug. "Rosie why are you all the way over there" Angela asked while playing with her sister's fingers "yeah babe why are you over there" Bella smirked while raising an eyebrow. "I'm just relaxing reading the new copies of the fashion and auto magazines" Rose said while only glancing at Bella one time while she talked. Edward snickered and put his head down "stay out of my head Eddie" Rosalie growled, "Uww I want to know what you're thinking babe" Bella said as she went to sit in between Rose's legs. "Um nope, not gonna happen now let's car shop" Rosalie said as she changed the subject, "but I don't want a car I want a Ducati with chrome…please" Bella pleaded while nibbling on Rose's neck. "Hmm I don't know if that's a good idea" Rose mumbled "awe please …I'll make it worth your while" Bella whispered in her ear "um keep it Rated-PG if you don't mind" Edward said clearing his voice. "Car now" Rose growled pulling her towards the garage, "oh feisty…" Bella's sentence was cut off by the force of Rose's pull…


End file.
